Story:Star Trek: Valiant/The Looking Glass Part One/Teaser
The USS Valiant is on patrol along the Cardassian border to make sure that Gul Evek isn't trying anything funny. Colonel's log stardate 54336.2. The Valiant is on patrol along the Cardassian border so far it's been a boring patrol visiting the ship for it's weekly inspection is my uncle Vice Admiral Kira at least one person is happy about having him on board as for my chief engineer that's a different story. In engineering Typhuss is inspecting the warp coils and gives a run down on what's wrong with them to Lieutenant Gomez. Admiral what's wrong with the warp coils? Lieutenant Gomez says as she climbs down the ladder and looks at the Admiral. Admiral Kira looks at her and gives her the answer. When's the last you cleaned the warp coil and replaced it says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Gomez. She looks at him. At our last stop at Earth spacedock and we preform routine maintenance on the surface of an M-class planet but if it's habitable we land far from the village Lieutenant Gomez says as she looks at him. He looks at the screen and sees that warp power has been increased by 130% and he looks at her and asked her about it. Your warp power has increased to 130 percent, been making improvements Lieutenant Gomez? asked Typhuss as he looks at her. She looks at him. Yes sir the Colonel believes that 9.8 is a bit slow so we've been pumping more power into the warp engines to get pass warp 9.8 Lieutenant Gomez says as she looks at him. He explains the issue with that increased power. With that much power you are risking overloading the primary warp coil, I am one of the chief designers of this class, it could lead to damaging the warp engines this isn't a Sovereign class starship says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Gomez. Before she could speak the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira Colonel Tyson says over the com. Typhuss taps his combadge. Kira here, what is it Colonel Tyson says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. Can you report to the bridge we've got something that you may wanna take a look at it Colonel Tyson says over the com. Typhuss looks at Carmen and gives her some positive advice on how to handle a Daedalus class vessel. This class has its limits, just be careful when you work on the warp engines says Typhuss as he looks at her then leaves to head to the bridge. A few mintues later Typhuss walks onto the bridge and looks at Will. What's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He shows him the shuttle on the main viewer drifting with it's engines off-line. It's a type 9 shuttlecraft but her mothership is nowhere in sight we picked up one life sign female human Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his uncle. Lieutenant Sinclair looks at her console. I've got it in a tractor beam and bring her aboard now sir Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console and then at Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira. Colonel Tyson goes to the turbolift and heads to the port 302 bay. In the 302 bay a medical team is waiting for the bay to repressurize and then they walk into the bay and Will inputs commands into the panel on the aft section of the shuttle and the door opens and the medical team walks into the shuttle and Doctor Sanders looks at the woman. Colonel! Doctor Sanders says as she calls for him. Will walks into the shuttle and is shocked by this and taps his combadge. Uncle can you contact Thea and ask her where Laurel is at please Colonel Tyson says as he is still looking at the woman. Typhuss comes over the com in confusion. What, I don't need to ask, Laurel is on Earth I saw her before I came aboard, what the hell is going on Will says Typhuss over the com. He looks at her. You might want to meet me and the good doctor in sickbay we've got a very interesting patient Will says as he's looking at Laurel.